Obstaculos para el amor
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: Zelda y Vilan tiene en comun que son traicionados por las personas que tanto aman pro vilan el tuvo un romance con annie y zelda sufre mucho por que link la dejo con annie asi que podra zelda reconciliarse con link o definitivamente debe buscar otro amor linkXannie un posibla zeldaXvilan y el ZELINK aunque vilan es el segundo nombre de grooce
1. Te odio annie

**_SALUDOS A LA GENTE ADMIRADORA DEL ZELINK Y GRACIAS POR PASAR AL TOUR DE THE LEYEND OF ZELDA SKYWARD SWORD Y ESTE FIC ME LO INSPIRE EN UNO QUE DICE CELOS , AMORES U OTROS SENTIMIENTOS PERO COMO SABEN AHI ESTARAN LAS TIPICAS CAPRICHOSAS Y CELOSAS Y EL TIPICO LINK MUJERIEGO JUM _**

**_BUENO ME VOY A MI ATACASO ARTISTICO JUM_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Te odio maldita puta_**

La cabeza de zelda hechaba humo por ver a link con una chica azabache de cabellos negros con ojos lila y muy embustera que se hace la inoscente en lo cual ella es mas culpable que el mismo diablo en presona y un día ella estaba con leah y ella se aprobecho para asaltar a zelda y amenazarla por suerte leah se escondio y supo quien es Annie

- jo Annie veo que tu y link se llevan bien - dijo zelda con una sonrisa falsa

- callate - amenazo annie

- ¿que dijistes? - restregandole los dientes de la rabia

- que te alejes de link la verdad que eres patetica se que tu y link son amigos pero el y yo somos novios y el me ama mucho - sarcasmeo annie

- oh no me digas - reboloteo los ojos zelda

- te lo advierto si le hablas a link o lo miras te juro que te hare la vida imposible me escuchastes - amenazo annie con una sonrisa malevola

- obligame perra - gruño zelda

- jajaja niña estupida sabes que los labios de link son tan ricos que volveré a besarlo - volvio a sus amenazas

- mientes - grito zelda

- ahí viene mi amor asi que largate -la parta bruscamente annie a zelda

- hola annie - saludo el muchacho

- hola link - saludo amablemente

Zelda veia como se le iban a si que ella no se quedo barada ni llorando

- esto no se queda asi - apreto los puños zelda

Link vio como zelda caminaba hacia ellos pero con cara seria y link veia que tal vez su padre le hizo llenar un monton de papeleos o reuniones pesadas

- hola zelda - saluda link

- apartate - zelda se enojo - asi que eres novia de link eh maldita puta - zelda le pega un puñetazo en la cara a annie rompiendole la cara y link vio semejante acto de zelda y como la nariz de annie sangraba y zelda le volvio a pegar otro puñetazo en el estomago a annie - asi que con que me large o que has besado a link

- ZELDA - grito el muchacho

- eres una celosa - sarcasmeo annie

- annie porque has mentido de que yo soy tu novio yo te dije que solo somos amigos pero tu lo malintepretastes - dijo link

- pero tu y yo nos besamos lo recuerdas - dijo annie tan dominante

- yo te jure que me las ibas a pagar muy caro y cumpli con mi promesa asi que no te metas conmigo por que yo no soy una llorona - dijo zelda ardiendo en rabia y odio

- wow zelda eres fenomenal y pense que eras la tipica niña cursi y llorona - dijo leah

- tu no comienzes - dijo zelda aun de mal humor

- caray no es para tanto pero bueno esa niña tonta recibio su merecido asi no te fastidiara nunca mas -surgirio leah aun sorprendida de la reacción violenta de zelda ella espero un llanto o una cara triste de parte de zelda

- caramba eso si que fue violento - dijo cocu viendo el enojo de zelda y ella se fue con leah ignorando a link por que era cierto que el beso a annie

- zelda - penso seriamente link - tu no eras asi violenta no agresiva - volvio a pensar mientras la rubia hylian se marchaba lanzandole una mirada asesina a annie

- esa niña me las va a pagar - limpiandose su nariz rota

- oh oh esto es malo - dijo vilan viendo a zelda que estaba a punto de estallar de odio -eh hola zelda tu ya sabes que link y annie son novios

- es verdad - pregunto zelda

- bueno se que tu admiras a link y lo quieres mucho pero es cierto yo y cocu lo vimos besandose en el cuarto del grado y lo peor de todo es que erm dicelo cocu yo no puedo decirlo - dijo el pelirrojo con algo de terror

- ok ok resulta de que lo yi a link y a annie desnudos teniendo sexo y que ella le decia que lo ama y el le dijo lo mismo - hablo cocu

Zelda quedo en shock y solo se le venia en la mente _" los vi desnudos teniendo sexo "_ poco a poco las lagrimas de zelda recorrian por su rostro y apreto los dientes y los puños de la rabia que sentia ella la odiaba a annie tenia deseos de matarla y de gritarle a link pero solo pensaba en las palabras de cocu_ "los vi desnudos teniendo sexo "_

- MALDITA SEA LINK - link se dio cuenta el odio que zelda le tenia a el y a annie y ella se fue corriendo y vilan fu detras de ella

- espera aun hay mas - fue corriendo a contarle lo que link y annie han hecho a escondidas y vilan le juro a annie que el le haria la vida imposible y esta cumpliendo su promesa

- lo siento link pero tu conoces a vilan el no te alcahuetea nada y zelda ya lo sabe que tu y annie han tenido sexo y no lo nieges por que vilan y yo los vimos - dijo cocu alzando sus brazos

- valla link si que eres descaradamente un hombre - reclamo leah por ver como zelda sufria por ese par de niños tontos

- espera puedo explicarlo - dijo link

- no hay nada que le expliques a zelda hoy tu y tu novia no tu mujer le han demostrado como son en verdad tu si que la heristes a zelda y eso ella jamas te lo perdonara - dijo leah buscando a zelda

Mientras zelda estaba en la terraza llorando desconsoladamente

- ¿por que? ¿por que? - lloro a todo pulmon - TE ODIO LINK NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS - grito zelda llorando pero se dio cuenta que vilan siempre le decia que la amaba pero ella lo rechazaba por su gran admiración por link

- erm ... zelda - dijo el pelirrojo a distancia de zelda

- vilan - dijo zelda

- no quise molestarte pero he visto el nuevo romance de link con annie - dijo vilan aun lejos de zelda

- cuentame todo - exigio zelda

- no puedo por que tu admiras a link y yo para ti sere el puesto vacio - dijo vilan yendose

- espera que has visto de link ... dime - dijo zelda empapandose con la lluvia y llorando

- bueno cuando estabamos en la academia ella cuando estabamos en 4to grado de nivel superior era la nueva y yo note que siempre veia a link y que siempre te lanzaba miradas venenosas de celos aunque tu no te distes cuenta pues yo si y despues de una semana cuando cocu y yo estabamos jugando cartas vi que el le pidio ser su novia y veia como ella le coqueteaba y buajjj mejor no lo digo por que tu sabes que cocu no censura nada de los hechos mejor ve a la casa de cocu que ahí estare para contartelo mejor que aqui vas a pescar un refriado - poniendole su chaqueta para lluvia a ella le quedaba muy grande por lo que vilan es alto - mejor nos vemos en casa de cocu ah por cierto leah tambien vio eso

- ¿leah pero por que no me lo dijo ? - pregunto zelda

- ella sabia que tu sufririas mucho y tu amas a link asi que no quizo arruinar su amistad ni yo tampoco pero yo le jure a ese par que yo no soy ningun alacahuete de nadie y que annie me las iba a pagar muy caro - dijo vilan empapandose por la lluvia

- ¿ por que ? - pregunta zelda

- por que ella fue mi ex novia - dijo vilan agachando su cabeza

- queee tu ex novia y terminaron ... - dijo zelda pero vilan la pauso

- por link - dijo vilan con desprecio

- bueno nos vemos en casa de cocu - dijo zelda corriendo a su castillo a cambiarse de ropa y ella se cubrio con la chaqueta que le presto vilan

- ve cuando la lluvia halla terminado yo me adelantare por que voy a jugar cartas con cocu y leah aunque leah siempre gana - se fue corriendo vilan a casa de cocu

Zelda corrio hacia el castillo y se fue a cambiar de ropa y a esperar que la lluvia escase pero cuando se cambio de ropa a su traje con que va a clases ( no es uniforme si no que es la ropa que sale a principios del juego )

- oh cielos por que esto a mi - dijo zelda llorando

Luego la lluvia escampo y las hojas de los arboles se veian tan llenos de vida como el agua los habia rociado los mismo con las flores y las frutas zelda agarra una pera y se la come pero con tristeza

- debo irme a encontrarme con vilan , cocu y leah - dijo zelda despidiendose de impa ( ojo aqui impa es joven )

- uh ya veo pero es cierto que le rompistes la cara a annie - pregunta impa preocupada de zelda

- si por que ella y link son novios - dijo zelda apretando los puños de la rabia - ella me amenazo de que si miraba o le hablaba a link ella me haria la vida imposible

- ya veo ese muchacho si que tiene sus hormonas alborotadas - dijo impa

- nos vemos en la cena hay muchas cosas que nunca supe de link - dijo zelda montandose en su loftwing

- cuidate mucho zel - se despide impa con mucha preocupación - muchacho loco que le has lecho - gruño impa para sus adentros

Zelda estaba volando sobre su loftwing pero seguia triste por ver a su amigo de la infancia con otra despreciable eso zelda jamas lo perdonara

- ¿ porque link yo confie en ti y es asi como me pagas ? - pensaba zelda y aterrizo en casa de cocu

- zelda has venido - dijo cocu

- si lo se - dijo zelda bajandose de su loftwing - esta vilan y leah

- si ellos vinieron empapados y jugamos cartas pero esta vez vilan gano - dijo cocu

- me alegro de esss ... - se desmayo

- hey VILAN NECESITO AYUDA - vilan corrio y vio que zelda se habia desmayado

- santos cielos - dijo leah

- seguramente es por lo de link - dijo vilan

- rapido pongalan en el sofa - dijo leah

Vilan coloco a zelda cuidadosamente en el sofa y ella reacciono

- hey zelda estas bien - pregunto leah

- solo me sentia debil - dijo zelda

- DEBIL te desmayastes por que - pregunto leah

zelda no sabia que decir pero tuvo que decirlo

- lo siento es que me acorde de link y annie juntos asi que me se senti debil y me paso esto - dijo zelda

- presiento que algo malo va a pasar - dijo vilan


	2. la venganza es dulce pero los celos mata

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_La venganza es dulce pero los celos matan_**

Zelda estaba en casa de cocu con vilan y leah jugando cartas pero a zelda se le venia en la mente a link pero se que ella no tiene el valor de perdonarlo aunque ella siempre lo admiraba día tras día hasta que se le plago Annie a la academia hyrule pero ya todos estaban graduados

mientras en el juego vilan volvio a ganar

- muy bien leah ahora devuelveme todo le dinero que me ganastes - dijo Vilan sonriendo victoriosamente - a zelda no le cobro ni una rupia

- te odio vilan - dijo leah entregandole una bolsa llena de rupias

- jajajaja este vilan se sale con la suya - se rio cocu

- wow por que no me dijistes que eras experto en jugar cartas - dijo zelda sonriendo ( al parecer zelda se estaba interesando en vilan ya que ella adora ese cabello de fuego )

- meh ... si leah es la siempre ganaba - dijo vilan sudando

- la proxima te ganaré vilan y si yo gano seras esclavo de zelda por una semana y si tu ganas zelda finjira ser tu novia por ese plazo - dijo leah viendo pícaramente a zelda

- LEAH NO ESO NO - djo vilan creyendo que zelda lo iba a regañar - ella ama a link - dijo apenado

- correción lo amaba - corrigio cocu

- si es cierto lo amaba pero ya no - dijo zelda

- pero todo el mundo rumorea de que tu y link son muy unidos - dijo vilan

- la gentuza sapa como no - dijo leah con sarcasmo

- oigan y si vamos a pasear a la plaza de hyrule por que quiero comprarme un abrigo nuevo - dijo cocu

- ejem y yo que estoy invicible - dijo leah jalandolo

- auch esta bien - dijo cocu sobandose su cabeza

- por ni no se preocupen - dijo vilan - yo he ahorrado dinero para comprame mis abrigos y usted

- vilan ya no me digas "usted" solo llámame zelda - dijo la rubia

- ok ok - dijo vilan calmando a zelda - zelda no usted

- mucho mejor - dijo zelda subiendose a su lofwing y eso tambien hizo cocu ( el de cocu era verde y el de leah es amarillo y el de vilan era morado )

y se fueron a la plaza a comprar abrigos que se les venia el frio y para su desgracia estaba link con Annie que ella no lo soltaba pero zelda estaba con sus amigos

- valla valla si es cuadrupedo de perdedores - dijo Annie muy sarcastica

- cierra tu trompa zorra - dijo leah

- que haces aquí - dijo zelda apretando los puños - quieres que te vuelva a romper la cara

- es suficiente - dijo link

- link esperaba mas de ti y nunca pense que mi heroe estaria con esa hija de puta - gruño zelda

- basta annie es mi novia y tu lo sabes - grito link

- ahora me encaras que la amas no - dijo zelda ardiendo en odio

- por que ella es mas amable y siempre me amo no como tu una mal agradecida que solo me dice una pinche gracia - encaro link

- terminastes - dijo zelda

- no por que tu siempre le has tenido envidia tu solo eres una llorona - dijo link pero luego algo sono

PPOOOOFFFF

zelda le habia pegado una cachetada a link

- largate no te quiero ver ni a ti ni a tu estupida novia - dijo zelda

- callate perra el me ama y a ti nunca te amara - se besaron delante de zelda

- hay no - dijo cocu

- el puto y la puta que buena pareja - dijo vilan con sarcasmo

pero zelda se iba a vengar de ambos

- que hace ... espera - dijo mientras zelda se aferraba al brazo de vilan

- nah ... igual muestre caballerosidad esto no es cursi es un honor de acompañarme - hasta que vilan lo entendio

- oh descencia ya entendi - pero vilan seguia sonrojado

- jujuju hay futuro amor no vilan - dijo cocu haciendo que vilan se cayera de espaldas

- vilan estas bien - dijo zelda preocupada

- supongo - dijo vilan poniendose de pie - que le pasa a zelda primero me toma del brazo ahora se preocupa por mi ... no ..no debo pensar que me ama si ama a ese invecil de link - dijo vilan en su mente

- bueno bueno aquí solo hay cuatro y hay dos demas así que pin pon ... ( fuera mojon ) adios - se fueron a comprarse sus abrigos

- hey vilan como me veo - salio con un abrigo con cuello de tortuga y hecho de la tela mas suave y de color blanco y el simbolo de hyrule

- nada mal - dijo vilan

- oh gracias - ella se lanza hacia el pelirrojo y lo abraza ( eso hacia con link ) y este sorprendido quiso quitar a zelda pero a el le conmovio esos bellos ojos azulados y su hermosa sonrisa

- glup ... de nada - se sonrojo

- viiiiiiii zelda y vilan son novios - se rieron cocu y leah

- no molesten - grito vilan

pero zelda no decia nada mas que admitir que vilan siempre fue caballeroso con ella y que ella siempre lo rechazo

- hey vilan - lo llamo zelda

- si que sucede acaso el afeminado y su puta te estan molestando - dijo vilan preparando unas de sus molestas bromas que le hacia a link cuando estaban en la academia

- no solo queria pedirte disculpas por lo poco amable que fui contigo - dijo zelda

- descuida no paso nada - dijo vilan mirando al suelo ( de ser un pelirrojo molestoso habia un noble caballero que daria todo por su princesa ) - se que nunca fui un héroe con espada o trifuerza pero al menos se que ... nah olvidalo

- vilan ? ... - dijo zelda esperando que vilan le dijera que la amaba desde niños

- jamas me aceptaras siempre sere tu puesto vacio - dijo vilan con sus abrigos que los habia comprado

- eso no es verdad es que ... aggghhh como te lo digo que me agradas mucho - dijo zelda apenada

- glup - vilan aclaraba su garganta

- es que no me amas - dijo zelda

- GLUP - trago grueso

- pero que tengo que hacer para que me ames - dijo zelda muy cerca de vilan que el sintio que se iba a infartar ( necesito un medico para vilan que se va a desmayar )

- ..na...nada ... glup ... solo ser tu mi ... misma - el tratamudeaba

- ya vilan besala y dejate de ser un llorica - dijo leah

- glup - vilan jamas a besado a una chica

- muevete flojon - dijo cocu

- o es que eres mandarina - dijo leah

- jamas me llames asi leah - refunfuño vilan con las venas hinchadas de la rabia

pero zelda no lo dejo hacer berrinches y lo beso y leah y cocu se le abrieron la boca y a vilan los ojos como dos platos

- ttttt tu tut ... por que - dijo vilan apartando a zelda suavemente

- te quiero vilan el jodon - dijo zelda volviendolo a besar - ademas no puedes rechazar el beso de tu princesa - con eso lo dejo callado

- tienes razon - dijo vilan sabiendo que el no puede negarse a zelda

- ya era hora el rudo y la timida - dijo leah

- callese - dijo vilan - no jodas solo dejame a solas con zelda

- jum nos vemos en casa de vilan pajaros del amor - dijo leah yendose

- NO A MI CASA NO JAMAS - pero vio a zelda

- por favor vilan - ella lo convencio con esos ojos tiernos

- esta bien .. vamos - ambos se subieron a sus loftwings y se fueron a la casa de vilan para hacer una fiesta ( tipico de los chicos )

**_Continuara_**


	3. Borrachitos y decente

**_Capitulo 3 _**

**_Fiesta en casa de Vilan_**

Zelda , leah y cocu fueron a la casa de vilan para hacer una fiesta pero vilan habia traido bocaditos y bebidas pero el solo lo cargada pero cuando vio a zelda y a los demas aterrizando con sus loftwings vilan se apresuro a limpiar su casa y preparar la fiesta

- vilan puedes ayudarme a bajar - dijo zelda agitando su mano

- deacuerdo - el ayuda a bajar a zelda de su loftwing

- ejem ... EJEMM - decia leah

- que tu puedes bajarte sola - dijo cocu

- tarado - gruño leah y se bajo sola de su loftwing - nunca seras tan romantico como vilan eres un tonto

- meh - entono cocu

- grrrrr - gruño leah

- tranquilos no peleen y mejor pasen a la fiesta del año - insistio vilan

- genial - dijeron zelda , cocu y leah

Entraron a la casa de vilan y estaba impecable por que vilan sabe que zelda odia el chiquero y el desastre

- te lucistes bien vilan - dijo zelda besandole la mejilla

- woah gracias - dijo vilan nervioso

el saco un aparato de musica y como alla solo es musica con instrumentos salio una hermosa cancion que los puso a bailar

todos tomaban jugos naturales por que aun no estan aptos para las bebidas alcoholicas si apenas tienen 18 años

- buena musica - dijo cocu

- eres un desmadre - dijo leah

- quieres ir conmigo - dijo zelda

- se supone que yo debo decirte eso - dijo vilan

y estaban bailando con sus bebidas pero cocu , vilan y leah estaban tomando puro y zelda percibio el mal olor del puro

- VILAN DEJA DE TOMAR ESO - y zelda vio a sus amigos borrachos

- viva la panzona de leah ... ejjee - cocu se habia enborrachado y lo mismo leah

- callate apestoso de mierda - dijo leah toda embriagada

- CHICOS - grito zelda del horror

- no jodan a mi miuuuuu... jerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr - dijo vilan

POOOFFFF

- BORRACHO - grito zelda mientras le habia pegado una cachetada

- ay no zelda no fue mi intensión al parecer tu ex me cambio el jugo de frutas por puro - dijo vilan

- hay que despertar a los otros con un valde de agua fria - dijo zelda

- deacuerdo - afirmo vilan

SSSPPPLLLAAHHHHH

- AUU .. QUE PASO - dijo cocu

- frio frío ... brrrrrrrr esta helado - se quejo leah

- estaban todos ustedes tres borrachos - los regaño zelda

- oh no apestamos a puro - dijo vilan

- que verguenza - dijo cocu

- guacala - dijo leah

- ahora vallan a bañarse y a botar ese tonto puro y rapido - dijo zelda

- si mamá - dijo vilan

- si novia de vilan - dijo cocu

- ya madre - dijo leah

se fueron a bañarse y botaron los puros antes que zelda se ponga de mal humor , luego continuaron bailando hasta la mañana siguiente y estaban dormidos leah con los brazos cruzados que cocu no le cedio el puesto y zelda en los brazos musculosos de Vilan ( el es el pelirrojo que fastidia a link )

- errmm ... yawwww... que fastidio ya amanecio - dijo Vilan quejandose

- rayos - dijo cocu

- tonto dia por que has arruinado la fiesta - gruño leah

- aaghh descuiden otro dia haremos una fiesta en mi castillo - dijo zelda

- mala idea - dijo vilan

- ¿ por que ? - pregunto zelda

- la ultima vez que hicistes una fiesta cuando estabas con link el intento llevarte a la cama y tu padre nos hecho a patadas del castillo - dijo cocu

- es cierto lo olvide - dijo zelda

- bah sera en mi casa no hay problema - dijo leah

- wow eres un genio - dijo cocu

- si preguntame algo que no sepas - dijo leah soriendo de su victoria

- ¿ cuando conseguiras novio ? - pregunto cocu

- nunca - respondio leah

- chicos tranquilos mañana iremos de paseo con los loftwings a los prados de las tierras bajas - dijo zelda

- al menos que nos reciban con sus antorchas de fuego - dijo vilan

- bah al unico que perseguirian es a ghirahim - dijo zelda

- oh lo he olvidado - dijo vilan

- bien no se ha dicho mas pero primero hay que dormir bien - surgirio cocu

- yawwww si yo digo lo mismo - dijo leah

_**Continuara**_


End file.
